


洗白白（Clean by Mapal）

by bbangle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangle/pseuds/bbangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4947202">Clean</a>, tks for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal">Mapal</a>'s wonderful story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	洗白白（Clean by Mapal）

**备注：**

因为怎么说Harold都要想办法把那身汽油弄干净的，而我极盼望在汽油事件之后，在John居然说出“我不在的时候不许你去冒险”这种话之后发生点儿什么。

当是s03e06 Mors Praematura的补白吧。

 

“该死的汽油，Finch，”John几乎在咆哮，一只手扳着Harold的肩膀，想用力却又不敢，“你差点被烧死你知道么？”头顶的淋浴喷洒出温热的水流，缓缓冲掉Harold身上的汽油和味道，他从没见过John发这么大的脾气，他通常都能成功地掩饰他的怒火，哪怕面对的受害者是女人或者孩子——这还是第一次火山爆发。

如果集中精神他会发现John的手指都在抖。“对不起，”他轻声说，微微低下头，John正在擦洗他的脖子，小心地避开那些伤疤。因为肾上腺素和一身冰冷潮湿汽油的原因Harold全身颤抖，而几乎一进家门他就被扒掉了外衣推进浴室，当时John连一丝犹豫都没有，也没有一丝难为情，就那么将Harold扒得只剩一条灰色的小内裤。

而John自己只是脱掉了外套，却几乎跟Harold一样完全置身于淋浴下，他的衬衫贴在了身上，裤子也湿透了，可他却似乎一点都不在意，只是用有力的手将Harold的身体扳过来，这是Harold在被强行推进浴室后第一次面对John。

Harold没戴眼镜，但还是看得清John的下巴绷成了一条直线，眼中闪着异样的愤怒，直到视线对上Harold的眼睛，John的表情才和缓下来，抓着他肩膀的手也放松了一些。“你糟蹋了你的衣服，”看着John现在已成透明的衬衫和紧贴在腿上的西裤，Harold喃喃地说。

“你还不是一样。”John回嘴。他说的没错，Harold的那身衣服连洗的必要都没有，能活着脱掉它已经是万幸了。“我确定你会给我们买新的。”John抬起手揉着Harold的头发，接着伸手去拿洗发水。

“你知道我有能力自己洗澡，”Harold咕哝着，但并没有以实际行动去制止John在他的头上揉出泡沫洗去残留的汽油。“对了，Mr Sloan怎么样了？”John停下手，视线缓慢地从泡沫上移到Harold的眼睛上。

“他很好，我会保证他不会突然地烧起来，但我现在不想关心他。”Harold很想抗议，想表达他的忧虑，John已经跟机器一样走上了斜路，把他个人的安危置于他们的事业之前了。但他不能，如果他够诚实，他会承认他喜欢有一个人这样关心自己，让他在心底深处感到温暖，和安全。

“我不知道你自己能否洗干净你的背，”John咕哝着，看起来更像是说给他自己听。

“你已经帮我洗过背了，”Harold柔声提醒，这终于让John停了下来，但至少他的手抖得不那么厉害了，怒火和挫败感也给他重新压了下去。“真的，我没事。”

“下次就没那么好运了。”那丝难以察觉的颤抖又回到了John的声音里，Harold伸出手握住他的手腕制止了他几乎神经质的擦洗。“如果我没有—”

“完全违抗我的命令，”Harold打断他，仍旧握着他的手腕，看着他的手指攥紧又松开，抖得像握着个震颤器。

“如果我没有违抗你的命令，你现在已经死了。”极地雪橇犬的一个珍贵品质就是选择性的抗命，他们与人类的关系更像合作而非顺从，他们的工作，尤其是头领的工作就是在情况危急时毫不犹豫地违抗主人的命令，比如冰层过薄时拒绝前进，那可是生死攸关的抉择。而Harold尊重John对危险的敏感，尊重他认为是正确的选择和行为。

他感谢John。“我很高兴，”他轻声说，“你能来救我。”他伸出手开始解John的衬衫纽扣，注意到John垂下了眼睛，手不自觉地搭在了Harold的小臂上。“我保证以后不会一个人去那么危险的地方。”

他解开最后一颗纽扣，将衬衫从John的肩膀上扯下来扔到一边，“现在，在你着凉前脱掉裤子站进来。”他语气平淡，但这仍然是一个命令。

John盯着他看了好一会，脸上慢慢浮现出Bear想要出去玩时的表情，然后动手脱掉了自己的裤子和袜子与Harold一起站到了喷头下。“我想现在你该帮我洗前面了。”Harold一边说一边抹去头脸上的泡沫。

“我以为你有能力自己洗澡。”John的眼角唇边绽出一朵花般的微笑。Harold抿抿嘴，耸了耸肩膀，有人给洗澡还是很享受的，也很…亲密，虽然他们仍然都穿着短裤，这情形有些…特别。“不过要先等一下，”John一边说一边伸手抹掉Harold脖子上的泡沫。

“为什么？”

但Harold的话没有问完，因为他的嘴被John的轻轻堵住了，没有任何先兆，让他连呼吸都忘记了，但同时他的心底却也有一束火光闪耀开来，他伸出一只手按住John的头不许他离开，揪着他的头发靠近他加深了这个吻。

John闷哼了一声，手臂环着Harold的背搂紧了他，将他推靠在浴室的墙上，两个人直到喘不上气了才恋恋不舍地分开，温热的水流包裹着他们，氤氲的雾气在空间中缭绕。“我们应该问问Sloan的情况，”Harold轻声说，尽管连他自己都不确定他们应该在这个时候离开这温暖的浴室。

“很不幸你说得对，”John叹了口气，又啄了一下Harold的嘴唇，然后是又一下。“稍后我们再…”这是一句许诺，一个誓言，这是当他们有时间有私密空间时理所当然应该继续的事…Harold感到脊背酥麻了一下，他期盼着那一刻的到来。

 

**FIN**


End file.
